The present disclosure relates to a synchronization control device of slave devices connected to a network capable of mutually synchronizing operations of a plurality of slave devices connected to the network, and a method thereof. To be more specific, the present disclosure relates to a synchronization control device of slave devices connected to a network capable of synchronizing control period of a processor mounted at a plurality of slaves connected to the network, and synchronizing operations of drivers for driving actuators using control of the processor, and a method thereof.